


harry’s birthday.

by ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, harry styles’ birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry/pseuds/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry
Summary: Louis and Harry celebrate Harry turning 27.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 20





	harry’s birthday.

louis was sitting at the kitchen table, notebook out and a cup of tea sitting beside it. he heard light footsteps and looked up, smiling softly. “hey, h.”  
“lou,” harry smiled back. his tired eyes lit up. “g’morning.”  
“morning, love. happy birthday.”  
“ah, shit. that’s today, isn’t it?” harry sat beside louis, grabbing his boyfriend’s tea to drink. “i can’t believe i’m twenty-seven now.”  
“getting old,” louis winked.  
“like you can talk, grandpa.”  
“we’re only two years apart, mate.” louis kissed harry’s bare shoulder.  
“don’t call me ‘mate.’ we’ve been dating for ten years, lou.” harry rolled his eyes.  
“well, you ARE my best mate.”  
“yeah, yeah.” then he smirked. “soo, where’s my present?”  
“don’t have one,” louis shrugged. harry just stared at him, so louis sighed. “i hate that you know me so well.”  
“you love it, actually.” harry corrected.  
“have you been on social media since yesterday? or spotify?”  
“no. you told me not to.”  
“alright, good.” louis pulled his phone out, going to spotify and looking himself up. “so, you know how the walls anniversary was yesterday?”  
“i caught on after we celebrated all day,” harry winked.  
louis shook his head. “and they say i’m the dramatic one. anyway, we did a thing where people inserted their fan art, and we put it as the backgrounds for my songs. i chose ones with your tattoos. i know it’s not much, but i wanted to do something at least.”  
harry beamed, clicking a song to look at the background before clicking the next one. “god, lou. i love you so fucking much.”  
“love you, too. mate. now why don’t you take a shower while i get everything ready.”  
“what are we doing?”  
“you’ll see,” louis winked.  
***  
louis played chiquitita by abba- the song harry was constantly singing while they cuddled, or anytime really.  
harry grinned when he heard it, running from the bathroom to their kitchen. his feet slid, so louis grabbed his waist, holding them together. “careful, haz.”  
harry wrapped his arms around louis’ neck. “i love you so, so, so, so much, louis tomlinson.”  
louis beamed, kissing harry’s collar bone. “i love you, too.”  
“you’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that, right?”  
“ah, but you exist, don’t ya?”  
harry giggled, pressing his face into louis’ neck. then he started singing along to the music.  
after a few songs, three to be exact, louis spun harry. then, they pulled back. “alright, love, let me make lunch, and then we can dance again.”  
“you’re cooking?” harry had to ask. the occasion when louis cooked was too rare. “what are you cooking?”  
“it’s a surprise, h. now go,” he lightly shoved the taller man. “you’ll love it. i promise.”  
“i don’t even get a birthday kiss?”  
“i’m sorry. was the blowjob not enough for you?” louis glared playfully. then, he pulled harry closer. “happy birthday, harry edward tomlinson.”  
harry relaxed, closing his eyes with a soft grin. louis kissed his lips, before pecking every inch of his face. each one followed by “marry you.” when he finally pulled back, he whispered, “that’ll be your name one day. i promise.”  
“can’t wait,” harry responded. he kissed louis’ forehead, and then skipped to their bedroom.  
louis shook his head, fondly. “my boy,” he whispered to himself. then he got started on their meal: chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash. the only meal he’d ever cooked, and probably ever would.  
***  
after their meal, which harry had teared up over, they cuddled together on the couch. harry had his head in louis’ lap, watching the screen. “what d’ya wanna watch, darling?” louis asked, running his hands through the hair on the side of harry’s head.  
“can we watch the notebook?”  
louis laughed. “yeah, of course. whatever you want.”  
harry sighed, content. “today was the best birthday.”  
“i’m glad you thought so, love. i have another gift for you, though.”  
“really?” harry sat up, eyes wide as he looked at louis. “what is it?”  
“you want me to get it now or after the movie?” louis glanced at the screen.  
“now, now, now!” he pinched louis’ hip between his index and middle fingers. “my baby lou.”  
louis rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out. “i’ll be right back then.”  
harry sat back, focusing on the movie while he waited for his boyfriend. he couldn’t help but think of their future, as he often did over the years. he couldn’t wait to get married. to have a wedding and that first dance. the song would have to be chiquitita. there was no other choice, of course.  
“what are you thinking so hard about, h?” louis asked, sitting back down but now holding a pink, polka dot wrapped box. it was small, only a little bigger than one of harry’s hands.  
“you. our wedding. dancing.” harry answered, kissing louis.  
“soon,” louis promised.  
“soon,” harry whispered, agreeing. “present?”  
“here ya go, love.”  
harry opened it, revealing a diary; the cover said, ‘happy birthday, my darling boy. i love you. i will always cherish these first ten years together.’ he flicked it open to the pages, revealing picture after picture. it started out when he was 16 and led to now. some of them had them both in it, but some of them were only pictures of harry, with louis behind the camera. on the back of every picture was a description.  
“it’s how i felt during that memory,” louis told him. “i didn’t know what to get you, but this was something sweet and simple i thought you’d like.”  
“i love it, lou.” harry kissed him again. “so much.”  
“im glad, h.”


End file.
